Smash Pairings
by matthewpowel
Summary: The summary goes by the title. Love pairings based on Smash. The themes are love and close friendship. You have the power to ask for any kind of pairing in Super Smash Bros. Have you got a couple that you ship really hard. Welp, come to this story and suggest it. Begin! (Rated T for slight language, adult themes and crude humor.)
1. Mewtwo x Ness - Mess

****Mewtwo: Genderless Smasher****

 ** **Ness: Male Smasher****

"Teach me how you do this again…"

"It's easy, Mewtwo…just do like this…"

Ness swung his yo-yo around from left to right and up to down. Mewtwo was very curious on how he used his yo-yo as a legit attack. It watched carefully but he still couldn't get it.

Ness used all sorts of complicated techniques. It was too confusing for even Mewtwo. It swore it was going to get dizzy soon.

"Humans…" Mewtwo muttered under his breath. Ness then handed the yo-yo to Mewtwo.

"Now you try," Ness grinned, as if he expected Mewtwo to get all that. He didn't even explain his technique. He didn't even teach. He just swung a yo-yo around, expecting Mewtwo's eyes to follow.

Mewtwo grunted, but copied what Ness did just to get him off its back. He swung around the yo-yo like he was dancing with it, and the yo-yo bounced off its head, then the string tied him up in a knot and Mewtwo fell over.

Ness knew that his life would be in danger if he laughed, but he couldn't help it. He burst into laughter and fell on the ground, rolling around on the floor, repeatedly apologising to Mewtwo between laughs.

Mewtwo growled and a burst of psychic energy came off its body, blasting the string into thin air. Ness assumed Mewtwo was angry and just like that, he stopped laughing. He got up and walked backwards as Mewtwo walked towards him.

It tried to keep in his anger. It then remembered what the announcer said, one of the main rules.

"Never hit a Smasher outside of a match. Especially a child."

Mewtwo groaned and stopped walking, as did Ness.

"Kid…I appreciate trying to "teach" me your yo-yo skills, but I have way more crucial business to attend to," Mewtwo groaned, floating off the ground and heading towards the door, but Ness stopped him.

"Wait…why do you want to know yo-yo skills anyway?" Ness questioned.

"Well…for an early teen, you're a really skilled fighter and I admire how you use mere items like toys and sports equipment to your battling aid. I wanted to learn from that," Mewtwo confessed.

Ness was flattered that someone as powerful as Mewtwo admired HIM, but he was confused. "But Mewtwo, we always use items in battle except for 'glorious battles'," Ness reminded him.

"Maybe so, but you have your own arsenal of objects that people in real life probably wouldn't attack with, but you manage to make it work. And not only that, you're the reason why we have the baseball bat item too," Mewtwo replied. Ness was blushing.

"You like me!" Ness laughed in a naive sort of way. Mewtwo turned around and sighed. It looked away in embarrassment. It hoped that Ness didn't mean that in a romantic sort of way. That wouldn't work. Mewtwo is an adult, Ness is an early teenager.. Mewtwo is a mysterious creature, Ness is a human. Mewtwo is genderless, Ness…is a guy. And Mewtwo was genderless of course…with male features. Except for his skinny arms and legs. And uhh…genitals. No genitals. At all. To think Sonic is made fun for that all the time. Whenever that happens, Mewtwo just teleports out of the room so no-one gets to say anything to it.

Ness just kept smiling a smug smile at the manmade Pokemon. Mewtwo looked down at him and rolled its eyes.

"You really want it, don't you?" Mewtwo groaned. Ness grinned and nodded his head frantically while holding out his arms.

"Alright, bring it in," Mewtwo slightly beamed, holding out its arms. Ness gasped excitedly and jumped into the science experiment's arms and hugged it. Mewtwo's body was as hard as steel, yet Ness felt like he was lying on a king size bed in the situation he was in. He closed his eyes and cherished the rarest proof of Mewtwo's emotions. As for Mewtwo, Ness was soft and light for a Smasher used in competitive battles. Mewtwo even cracked a smile.

"Child…you can let go now…" Mewtwo mumbled in his ear, soon noticing that Ness fell asleep. Mewtwo's face went blank, then it let out a chuckle.

"What a baby…" Mewtwo chortled, carrying Ness all the way back into his bedroom.

 **"** ** **I take any requests. Any. If you want to slip in your own ship names similar to mine, go ahead. Pokemon from Pokeballs, Assist Trophies and former Smashers are allowed too." -Matthew****


	2. Jigglypuff x Meta Knight - Jight

**Jigglypuff: Female Smasher**

 **Meta Knight: Male Smasher**

Kirby was the main cook of the Super Smash Bros group, but last Smash Run, he had gotten badly injured from 2 Reapers at once, so the Final Battle of the Smash Run was cancelled. So Jigglypuff was hired to cook, but she was a bit stuck. She had never cooked before. They only hired her to cook because of stereotypical-to-puffballs reasons.

Jigglypuff peeped from behind the couch and glared at her racist friends. They seemed really excited about the meal everyone put her in charge of.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Snorlax," Pikachu chirped.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I think Jigglypuff will make something great for us," Samus grinned.

"Yeah, she'll do a great job," Mario smiled.

Jigglypuff sighed and sunk back behind the couch. Meta Knight was suddenly there, making Jigglypuff gasp.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" Meta Knight assumed in his usual edgy and deep voice. Jigglypuff looked at him in shame, then nodded while frowning.

Meta Knight groaned and stroked his sword for a moment. "Welp, it's been fun working with you. Can you send me some bacon from Canada?" he asked, presuming Jigglypuff would fail and get kicked out of the team.

"N-no, not if you help me," Jigglypuff squeaked in her high-pitched, young and feminine voice. Meta Knight then looked at Jigglypuff as if she had murdered someone.

"Help you?" Meta Knight bellowed in a monsterous voice, but fortunately no-one heard him but Jigglypuff, who felt threatened for a while.

"Yeah, help me. You're one of the closest people to Kirby on the Smash team, you've seen him cook before. You must have picked up a few things, right?" Jigglypuff beamed. Meta Knight sighed and rolled his eyes.

 **-Time Break-**

"What's for dinner tonight?" Jigglypuff questioned.

"Soup," Meta Knight answered.

"What kind?"

"Normally it would be out of food we eat in battles. Kirby uses his final Smash to make it, then he uses food items instead of us," Meta Knight explained.

"You know, it's really cool that you're helping me," Jigglypuff smiled. Meta Knight looked at her and slightly blushed, but still didn't smile.

Jigglypuff went over to get one of Kirby's soup bowls and brought it over to the table. Meta Knight gathered the food items. Jigglyuff added some Maxim Tomato juice, and some food, milk, grapes, turkey etc.

"Isn't there another ingredient that Kirby uses?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yes. Superspicy Curry for some extra spice," Meta Knight said. "Just don't add too much of it, just one drop. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll come back to help you later." And with that, Meta Knight left.

Jigglypuff got the sizzling hot plate of Superspicy Curry and carried it back over to the soup bowl. She took one teaspoon of it and dropped it in the soup. But the sudden toilet flush upstairs made her jump and she suddenly dropped the Superspicy Curry off the plate into the soup. She gasped and tried digging out the curry out of panic, but she was only staining her hands. It was no use. The curry had already dissolved.

Meta Knight came back from downstairs. Jigglypuff was panicking.

"Done?" Meta Knight asked. Jigglypuff had a sweatdrop and just frantically nodded.

"Excellent, now all we need to do is heat it," Meta Knight grinned, waddling over and picking up the soup bowl and walking over to heat it.

 **-Time Break-**

Jigglypuff poured soup into each of everyone's bowl, then sat on her own seat and picked up a spoon, but wasn't intending to eat. Everyone tasted some soup with their spoons. It looked like they were enjoying it.

"This is excellent," Ike commented.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Jigglypuff sobbed in her head.

Suddenly, everyone's faces were going bright red, then the room was filled with screams of a strident manner. Flames were going everywhere and people were running all over the place. Mario tried using his F.L.U.D.D. out of panic, but he actually managed to burn it to a crisp. With the water. He burnt it. To a crisp.

 **-Time Break-**

It was tragic. The Smash Mansion was burning. Jigglypuff felt so ashamed she actually wanted to jump off a cliff.

"I haven't been this depressed since Red quit being a Smasher…" Pikachu weeped loudly with Lucario comforting him. All of a sudden, Master Hand and Crazy Hand swooped down from the clouds, over the mansion, in front of the Smashers.

"Okay, who is responsible for this?!" Master Hand demanded. Jigglypuff sniffed and walked in front of the Smashers. "It was…"

"It was me," Meta Knight actually stepped in front of the Smashers and accepted responsibility.

"Explain yourself!" Crazy Hand commanded.

"Oh, I will," Meta Knight grumbled noisily. "It's not just me who's responsible. It's not Jigglypuff who's responsible. All of us are responsible. You know why? Because we judge a book by its cover. We thought Jigglypuff would be a professional cook just because she's a puffball like Kirby. Underneath all this armor, I am a puffball too. Does that make me a great cook? You guys don't know the answer to that question. So quit judging people by their features and avoid mistakes like this."

Everyone was completely silent. The Hands were actually frozen in terms of animation. They couldn't do anything but hang their heads in shame. Jigglypuff looks at Meta Knight and smiled.

"Maybe…we can rethink this," Master Hand said calmly, before he circled around the burning mansion, returning it to its normal state.

It was an awkward silence. Everyone just entered back into the mansion. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight walked beside each other into the mansion.

"Why did you do that?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Because I meant everything I said. We should not have put someone so inexperienced in cooking in charge of cooking," Meta Knight sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jigglypuff looked at Meta Knight, and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek then skipped into the Mansion.

"Huh…maybe I should be stereotypical more often…" Meta Knight murmured to himself while blushing.

 **Obviously the moral of the chapter is anti-stereotypes, but that's not much of a problem in this day and age. Unless you count my Jamaican half-sister who stereotypes Brits and Americans. BTW, I've had a TON of suggestions from just my first chapter. Man…if we got payed to be active on FanFiction…**


	3. Diddy Kong x Bowser Jr - DiddJr

**Bowser Jr - Male Smasher**

 **Diddy Kong - Male Smasher**

It's not easy being the son of an ego-maniacal half-tortoise and half-dragon. It's not easy being the best friend of a strong ape who's father was quite big in the day. Diddy Kong was Donkey Kong's best friend, but Diddy Kong was so young, some would mistake him for Donkey Kong's son. As for Bowser Jr, he and Bowser WERE related. It's right there in his name. And both Bowser and DK want their younger souls to grow up to be like them.

Bowser Jr was in his little clown car, attacking the Sandbag in his training. What he didn't know that Diddy Kong was attacking the same Sandbag from behind. When they both released their strongest attack, the Sandbag got launched upwards, hit the ceiling and fell back to its original spot. Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr both noticed each other, and Diddy moved the Sandbag out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing? This is MY Sandbag! Get lost!" Jr growled.

"I think you'll find I was here first!" Diddy shouted, pointing his coconut gun to Jr's head.

"Do you wanna do this the hard way, Curious George?!" Jr loudly threatened, pointing a cannon at Diddy out of his clown car's mouth.

"STOP!" a loud and adult-like voice echoed. Suddenly, a huge hand floated into the training room. And another hand. They both pulled the fighting kids away from each other.

"Save the energy for each other for when you have to brawl it out tommorow," Master Hand told them.

"Yeah, geez, take a chill pill. You guys are fighting over a sandbag. Get a life!" Crazy Hand agreed, and at that, they flew out.

Bowser Jr scowled. He bet that Bowser doesn't have to put up with this. But he wasn't going to lose. The rivalry between the Koopas and the Kongs was just beginning.

 **X-X-X**

"Diddy, if you're going to battle Bowser Jr tommorow, you need to learn how to dodge," Donkey Kong taught his sidekick. "Bowser Jr has a range of projectile attacks, and if you're not used to them, the only way you can win is if you summon a Gardevoir."

They were on Final Destination, where Jr and Diddy would be battling tommorow. Donkey Kong was testing his friend on his dodging, reflecting and countering skills.

Donkey Kong stepped back to a pile of stuff under a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal a bunch of portable and dangerous items.

"If you can avoid getting hurt by these, you can avoid anything," Donkey Kong grinned. He first got a Bob-omb and chucked it at Diddy. Diddy did a backflip to avoid getting hurt. It exploded, but not near him. Donkey then got a Star Rod and threw it at Diddy. Diddy double-jumped to avoid it.

Donkey Kong just kept throwing stuff. Diddy either ducked, jumped, double-jumped, used his jetpack or used any other attack to reflect or counter it. Diddy did great. It seemed as if he was ready.

 **X-X-X**

Bowser Jr went through some brutal training. He had to endure or dodge every single attack Bowser threw at him. He went through, punched, slams, fire, everything. He even bled a bit, but Bowser told him to "shake it off and fight".

Bowser Jr got up to the point where he can barely move. He had bruises and scratches and scars. There were torn parts on his clown car. He made his clown car into a kart and scooted towards his father, but Bowser grabbed his son by his head and chucked him backwards off of the stage. They were on the Balloon Fight stage, normal mode.

Bowser Jr came back on the platform completely refreshed and jumped off. His damage had been reduced to 0, but his lack of motivation just made him weak.

"Pathetic, Jr," Bowser sighed. "If you're going to be a bulky fighter like me and defeat Chimchar's crappy cousin, you'll have to put up with this so it'll be easier to go through a child monkey's attacks later."

Bowser Jr really couldn't find an argument for that logic but…he was a kid! He shouldn't have to put up with this hell on Earth.

 **X-X-X**

It was time for the battle. Bowser Jr and Diddy Kong were facing each other on Final Destination. The other Smashers were watching on a big interactive screen, meaning they could interact with the fighters.

"I heard Bowser Jr went through some pretty vicious training with his dad," Charizard said.

"I know, and I heard that Diddy Kong actually had fun training with Donkey Kong," Roy remarked.

"Both will have a pretty good chance in this battle," Cloud said. Suddenly, everyone turned to Cloud.

"Whatever do you mean? Shouldn't Diddy Kong have the upper hand? He's more motivated now," Marth asked.

Cloud crossed his arms and chuckled. "You would think. Yes, Diddy Kong will have a much better time remembering his training session and what he did in it, and is way more motivated from his best friend's style of training, but Bowser Jr went through attacks that got him down to 999, and he only got launched each time he got down to 999. His durability has been improved. I'd say they are even," he explained. Everyone was just staring at Cloud.

"What? Just cos I'm quiet, I can't be smart?" Cloud questioned. Everyone shrugged and returned their focus to the battle, which was just starting.

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT, SQUIRTLE!" Diddy Kong taunted, holding his fists out at Bowser Jr. Jr was looking pretty sad.

"Normally you would have retaliated. What's up?" Diddy Kong inquired.

"Nothing's wrong! LET'S RUMBLE!" Bowser Jr screamed, shooting a cannon ball out of his cannons. Diddy Kong shrugged at Bowser Jr and walked to the side to dodge. Bowser Jr shot towards Diddy with his Clown Kart, while Diddy thrusted towards Jr with his jetpack, colliding and causing a small explosion.

"Plus, Jr will use his current hatred for his father and release it in fight," Cloud commented.

"PFFT!" Bowser came in and sat down to watch the battle.

"You're late," Master Hand scowled.

"Late schmate. I'm here now, aren't I? And Bowser Jr isn't feeling any hatred for me. He loves me," Bowser obliviously laughed.

"But do you love him?" Kirby demanded.

"Don't give me that, you pink marshmellow. He doesn't just love me, he idolises me!" Bowser cackled, letting his ego talk.

"If he ever did, he doesn't anymore. You traumatized him," Corrin groaned.

"Pfft, bullcrap. It's just tough love," Bowser said.

"Bit too tough I think…" Jigglypuff remarked. Bowser just scowled at Jigglypuff and sit down to watch the match.

Both recovered from the explosion. Diddy Kong got out his coconut gun and shot multiple coconuts at Bowser Jr, but the clown car got out its boxing gloves and demolished every single one of the coconuts. When the last coconut soared for Bowser Jr, he caught it with his mouth, then ate it. He flinched at the taste, but he sucked it up just to look badass in front of his fellow Smashers.

"Yo…" Charizard remarked.

Bowser Jr hovered towards Diddy in his clown car, and used his drill attack, but Diddy Kong jumped over and shot coconuts at Bowser Jr in mid-air, but Bowser Jr jumped out of his clown car. The car exploded as usual, destroyed the coconuts, and before Bowser Jr landed, he got out his hammer and smashed Diddy Kong in the face before he landed, launching Diddy Kong to the end of the stage. When Bowser Jr landed, his clown car appeared as always.

"Hey Strife, tell us stuff," Roy said.

"Well, I'd say that Bowser Jr is used his inner hatred to his advantage and releasing it on Diddy Kong to guarantee a messy victory, but like I said, Diddy Kong is using his motivation to his advantage to use everything he learnt against Bowser Jr," Cloud explained.

"You can stop that now, Thundercloud," Bowser mocked. "I told you that Bowser Jr absolutely ADORES me!"

Bowser Jr's clown car grabbed Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr slapped his face all around.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING ME STAND IN FIRE, PAPA!" Bowser Jr screamed as he was slapping Diddy Kong. Every Smasher watching then turned their heads slowly to Bowser, and Bowser was whistling and looking around.

Link walked over to Bowser grabbed his neck, pulled him towards him and growled.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit too rough…" Bowser sighed.

Suddenly, Diddy Kong let his guard down. He felt a lot of sympathy for Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong sighed and gave himself up to Bowser Jr. The clown car punched Diddy Kong with boxing gloves. It made Diddy Kong soar off the stadium, then Bowser Jr went towards Diddy and jumped on and off Diddy's head onto the platform, making Diddy Kong fall faster. He had been defeated.

"GAME! Bowser Jr is the winner!" Master Hand announced. Donkey Kong gasped, and Bowser jumped and punched the air.

"YEAH! GET POUNDED IN THE ASS!" Bowser roared.

Bowser Jr and Diddy Kong both warped to the place of the Smashers. The big, interactive screen turned black when the match ended. The Smashers went over to greet them.

"I'm sorry, DK…" Diddy Kong frowned.

"It's okay, you did your best," Donkey Kong assured him.

"Actually, Diddy Kong let Junior win," Cloud said.

"WHAT, YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR BEST?" Donkey Kong gasped.

"Hogwash. My son pwned Winston Jr fair and square," Bowser scoffed.

"I did," Diddy Kong said "I let him win."

Every single Smasher turned to Diddy Kong, including Donkey Kong and a still-not-satisfied Bowser.

"I noticed that Bowser Jr was struggling. Normally that's not an excuse to let your guard down in a battle, but I felt sorry for him. His own dad was putting him through hell-level torture, and that's not a good way to train your son. Donkey Kong trained me greatly, but if I just decided to ignore Bowser Jr and beat him, he would feel worse than he already did," Diddy Kong explained.

Everyone just remained silent. Bowser's smug remarks were no more. Donkey Kong was the first to move. He walked over to Diddy Kong and picked up him by the armpits and held him at his face.

"Diddy Kong, I'm real proud of you," Donkey Kong grinned.

"And Junior, I guess I'm sorry," Bowser sighed. Everyone gasped all over a sudden.

"D-did Bowser Koopa just say…sorry?" Charizard stuttered.

"YES!" Bowser bellowed with fire coming out of his mouth. Everyone took a step back. Bowser groaned and plodded over to Bowser Jr and leaned on one knee.

"Look, since your mom died, I thought the best thing to do would be to toughen you up so you wouldn't let your guard down in fights like this. It worked and it didn't at the same time. It worked because you completely forgot about her and you manage to win in battles on your own, but it didn't as well because it put you through pain a human couldn't stand and proved how bad I am at being a father," Bowser moaned.

"I understand, papa," Bowser Jr grinned. "The reason you used to kidnap Princess Peach is just because you need a new wife to be acknowledged as a king again, therefore pretty much every day reminds me of her, but I held on for you."

Diddy Kong went over to Bowser Jr. "Man, that's a real sad story, I had no idea," he frowned.

"You have no room to be sorry, Diddy. You made me feel good when you let me win. But next time, don't," Bowser Jr replied. Everyone gasped again.

"You mean he shouldn't have let you win?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh no, this time it was the right thing to do, I guess. But after this. A way that I can really feel good about myself is if it's MY win, and my win alone," Bowser Jr smiled. "You're a real friend, Diddy. Wanna be my training partner from now on?"

Diddy Kong nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

 **Feeling sorry for every time you owned Bowser now? XD. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and uhh…Happy New Year.**


	4. Fox x Link - Fink

**Fox McCloud - Male Smasher**

 **Link - Male Smasher**

"LINK, DO YOU HAVE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH?!"

"WELL I MUST HAVE TOUCHED YOUR FACE 'COS THAT'S PLENTY DESTROYED!"

Bowser and Ganondorf stopped playing Go Fish and looked up to the ceiling as if they could see the argument from there.

"Sounds like it's coming from Fox's room," Ganondorf sighed.

"Do you wanna go up there and sort them out? It'll be fun," Bowser sniggered. Ganondorf did an evil grin in approval and went upstairs with Bowser and approached Fox's door.

While Fox and Link were arguing over each other, Bowser punched the door open. Ganondorf stopped it from slamming on them with his elbow.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Bowser growled.

"Well I was practising my Spin Attack and kind of forgot how epic my power is," Link stated proudly. Almost to the point where it sounds egomanical.

"This sword-swinging prick destroyed my blueprints for building a new Landmaster! When me and Falco weren't in a battle or eating, we were working on this. FOR WEEKS!" Fox noisily complained.

"This seems to be the least of your worries, your room is a MESS," Ganondorf pointed out.

"I CAN SLEEP IN A DITCH, GANNON-DOUCHE!" Fox screamed. Ganondorf crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Master Hand floated upstairs and right through Fox's doorway while pushing the two villains out of the way. Master Hand pointed at both Fox and Link.

"Can you two not save your energy for the battles you have to take part in? You're lucky you're living in a million-dollar mansion with warriors who can teach you self-defense and upgrade your skills!" Master Hand scolded. Everyone else in the room were just silent.

"Don't look at me, Fox is the one getting all pissed and raising a baby fox one of his drawers," Link admitted. Fox gasped, Ganondorf and Bowser widened their eyes and Master Hand tilted itself in confusion.

Link walked towards the drawer but Fox used his Fox Illusion to rush in front of Link. Link scoffed and swung his sword to one of Fox's hips to push him out of the way. He then approached the drawer and opened it to reveal a cute little baby fox who was sleeping with his tail in front of his face.

Master Hand slowly hovered over to the fox and slightly picked it up with its index finger and thumb. The white hand turned to Fox, who was recovering from his hit.

"What is the meaning of this?!" boomed the giant hand. The fox looked quite unusual. It was a slate-grey fox with red and black accents. It had greenish eyes with red eyelids. It had red eyebrows. Its muzzle was short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when it opened its mouth. It had a ruff of black fur around its neck and 4 short limbs tipped with red. Its tail was short and bushy.

"It's a special kind of fox. It's called a Zorua, which I decided to name it. It crawled into this mansion a few days ago, but I'm the only one who noticed. I decided to look after it…" Fox explained.

Master Hand peered over the small, dark fox. The cute little thing was sleeping soundly.

"This creature looks way too delicate to live in a giant mansion full of battles," Master Hand said quietly.

"No, you're wrong. This guy can really fight. If we all judged people based on their looks and age, Ness wouldn't be here," Fox pointed out.

"True. I'll tell you what. You can keep the "Zorua" if you defeat Ganondorf and Bowser in a Team Battle, with Link as your teammate," Master Hand proposed.

"Leave me outta this, bro. I don't give a living crap about Fox's stupid baby," Link growled.

"But I bet you care about staying in this mansion instead of getting kicked out," Master Hand blackmailed.

Link sighed and stretched out his knuckles. "When is the battle?" he asked.

 **X-X-X**

Fox and Link were facing Bowser and Ganondorf on the Unova Pokemon League, normal mode. Although it was normal mode, it included items. The other Smashers were watching the battle on the interactive screen.

"Battle begin!"

Fox rushed towards Bowser, jumped and shot his gun at Bowser. He did damage, although it didn't show. While Link only cared about staying in the mansion, so he didn't hold back either. He ran up to Ganondorf and threw a boomerang, but Ganondorf blocked it and the boomerang just went straight back.

Fox growled and stared at Bowser, then sprinted towards the turtle-dragon with his Fox Illusion. He succeeded and attacked Bowser, but Bowser got back on his feet and breathed fire at Fox, increasing his damage percentage. While Link was swinging his sword at Ganondorf, Ganondorf was enduring all of it, then grabbed Link with his Flame Choke, grabbing the swordsman by the neck and blasting him away.

Link got up and pulled out his Hero's Bow, then shot Ganondorf. The dark villain groaned and held his left nipple, where he had just been shot, but of course the arrow soon disappeared. He charged towards the elf with a Wizard's Foot, but Link dodged and grabbed his former nemesis with his Clawshot. He slammed Ganondorf with the Clawshot, resulting in Ganondorf falling to the ground.

Bowser finally stopped breathing fire and spun towards Fox in his shell, but Fox jumped over. He then used his Fire Fox and soared towards the turtle dragon, but Bowser did a tremendous Smash Attack to the left, which ended up in Fox flying across the stage until he was literally hanging on at the end. Bowser ran until he was only a few feet away from Fox, then breathed fire up to his fingers until Fox may not be able to hang on any longer.

"Oh no…" Falco from behind the interactive screen said.

Zorua had waken up and he was crawling towards the room with the interactive screen. He saw another room and decided to go in it. It was the Pokeball and Master Ball room. There were Pokeballs and Master Balls with labels with different names on them. There was a spare, and Zorua walked up to it and touched it. The Pokeball opened and drove Zorua into it, then it closed.

"Fox!" Link screamed, before Ganondorf hit him with a Star Rod up close, and Link was launched to the end of the stage. Link barely reached Fox's hand, then pulled him up. Fox seemed too weak to even stand up, but Link still had some energy left to fight.

"Fox, forget about me. Fight. You can't leave the mansion…" Fox groaned. Link looked at him and had a guilty look on his face.

Bowser had picked up a Bob-omb that was delivered to the stage, and Ganondorf was still holding the Star Rod.

"Let's finish McC-lousy off then deal with Peter Pan's gay brother," Ganondorf said. Bowser and Ganondorf then targeted Fox, then Ganondorf fired a star while Bowser threw the Bob-omb. Fox cowered in fear while Link stepped in front of him and activated the usual blocking shield just in time.

"We're a team, we stick together," Link smiled at Fox. Fox gasped, then just grinned. A Pokeball appeared in the middle of the stage. Bowser and Ganondorf sprinted towards the Pokeball, but Link was sprinting towards it to. When all three of them approached it, Link backed them off with a Spin Attack, and he picked it up. He dropped it on the stage, and cute little Zorua appeared, just waking up.

"Huh?" Link said.

"How did Zorua get in there?" Fox curiously inquired. Suddenly, the Zorua began to glow blue. Fox widened his eyes and Link stepped back in fear, while the villain duo was gasped and everyone else put their faces up close to the interactive screen.

As Zorua glowed, it grew, until the glowing and growing stopped and it looked a bipedal, gray-brown, fox with crimson and black accents. It had a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also had some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It had a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembled a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separated a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It had a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms were thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, were bulkier. The arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it had red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises.

"What the hell happened to Zorua?" Link shouted.

"That's not Zorua anymore, that's Zoroark!" Fox gasped.

Zoroark looked over at Bowser and Ganondorf. He rushed over to them and attacked them upwards, then Zoroark zoomed upwards and slashed them brutally with Fury Swipes. It then pounded Ganondorf and Bowser down the the ground, then they bounced back up, except they went off screen, excluding them from the fight. The winners were Fox and Link. The other Smashers start cheering and Zoroark teleported back to the mansion, along with Fox and Link, completely refreshed.

Fox hugged Zoroark. "You were the boss today, Zoroark!" Fox praised. Link smiled at the sweet moment and crossed his arms. Fox and Zoroark plodded over to the swordsman.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Fox thanked.

"Don't mention it, I need more time to beat you before you leave," Link replied.

 **Cute, huh? Sorry I've been away for so long, I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe.**


	5. Ryu x Luigi - Ryuigi

**Luigi: Male Smasher**

 **Ryu: Male Smasher**

Mario was very popular among his fellow Smash Bros. Master Hand and Crazy Hand managed them, but Mario was the founder of Smash Bros. The only problem was, his younger twin brother Luigi was overshadowed enough in their own adventures. Being overshadowed among some of the other greatest warriors and ex-villains was now getting personal.

One day, Mario was the first to come down and have his breakfast, and Luigi came down and sat next to him.

Mario slowly looked at his brother. "Luigi, what's wrong? You'a don't seem to be as'a cheerful as you usually are," Mario asked in his usual Italian accent.

Luigi just sighed and said, "Mario, do'a you think I'm'a overshadowed by you?"

Mario widened his eyes and spat out his cereal on the floor. "Have'a you lost your meatballs, Luigi? You're almost as popular as I am! You jump'a higher than me! You're taller than me!"

"Hey, Mario," Kirby greeted. He had just came down.

"Oh, Kirby. Best of'a luck in the training match against'a Meta Knight later," Mario replied.

"Oh, thanks," Kirby answered, sucking in his breakfast with his huge mouth, then nearly left when Luigi stopped him.

"Hey'a there, Kirby!" Luigi loudly said.

Kirby leaned over to see the green-dressed plumber sitting next to Mario. "Oh hey Luigi, I didn't see you there," Kirby answered, walking off.

Wii Fit Trainer then approached the Mario Brothers. "Oh, Mario, glad you here. Would you mind being my training buddy for today? Little Mac is ill," WFT asked.

"I'd be glad to, WFT," Mario grinned.

"What about'a me?" Luigi proposed.

"Oh, hello there, Luigi," Wii Fit Trainer grinned, before she left.

Luigi was looking even more down than before. You'd have to be a monster not to feel sorry for him. Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"Well, we can't always'a be'a winners," Mario frowned sympathetically, going to scrape off his leftovers in the bin, then putting the dirty plate on top of the others and leaving.

Luigi groaned noisily and did a hard faceplant on the table.

"It's sad," a rough-sounding voice came from the west-side of the cafeteria. Luigi lifted his head up and walking over to where the voice was coming from. It was no-one but Ryu, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean, Ryu?" Luigi questioned.

"I mean, you wish to be as popular as your brother, uhh…what's your name again?"

"Luigi."

"Right, Luigi."

"Wait, have you been watching us this whole time?" Luigi asked in a paranoid kind of way.

"Incorrect. I've just been observing the cafeteria. It's what I do when I'm not hungry. And I must say, I know how you feel," Ryu told him.

"You do?" Luigi asked.

"Well, technically no, but I do understand. I had a best friend back in my dimension who felt like I was overshadowing him. I assured him that I wouldn't purposely overshadow him and that I would help him get a better name in our world, by training him to defeat a strong being," Ryu explained.

 **X-X-X**

Luigi was facing Ryu on opposite sides of the Battlefield stage, normal mode.

"Will you'a teach me to beat a strong being?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe, but first I'm going to train you to be on par with fighters like me," Ryu answered. "So fight me! Give it your best shot!"

Luigi nodded and shot himself towards Ryu with a powerful Green Missile attack. Ryu narrowed his eyes at Luigi, then prepared a Focus Attack. The two powerful attacks collided, but Ryu's attack was slightly more powerful. It send Luigi flying as waves from Ryu's Focus Attack blasted him back to his side of the stage.

"Come on, Green Mario. Is that the best you can do?" Ryu taunted. Luigi growled and ran up to Ryu, throwing a Fireball. Ryu countered by throwing a Hadouken. The Hadouken destroyed the fireball and went straight for Luigi, but Luigi blocked it with the shield move.

Meanwhile, Mario was watching all of this on the big interactive screen. Samus in her Zero Suit was walking by when she noticed Mario watching something. She then walked over to Mario's side.

"Hey Mario, what are you watching?" Samus asked.

"Luigi and Ryu. It's intense…" Mario replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Samus turned to the screen and soon couldn't take her eyes off it either.

Luigi collided his Luigi Cyclone with Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Surprising, it was a tie. Then Luigi collided his Super Jump Punch with Ryu's Shoryuken. This collision threw the two tired fighters back to their original places. Soon the room with the interactive screen was packed with all of the Smashers, including the Hands.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared in the air. Luigi and Ryu both gasped and both double jumped into the air, smashing it at the same time with city level force. Amazingly, they both were glowing with Final Smash energy.

"Two fighters getting to do a Final Smash at the same time? How is that even possible?" Duck Hunt Dog exclaimed from behind the screen.

"It's not impossible, it's just rare," Master Hand said.

Roy turned to Master Hand. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, this has happened before. When two fighters with enough force get a Smash Ball at the same time, a Final Smash duel happens. But it hasn't happened in years. This is going down in history," Master Hand answered.

Ryu and Luigi both turned to each other. Ryu charged at Luigi to do a giant Shoryuken as his Final Smash, while Luigi got out his vacuum and sucked Ryu in. Before Ryu got sucked in, he did his Final Smash Shoryuken, launching Luigi off-screen. But thanks to fast thinking, Luigi turned around and shot Ryu out of his vacuum, resulting in Ryu dying first. It was then game over, and Luigi won!

Luigi and Ryu both warped in front of the cheering, roaring and screaming Smashers who surrounded Luigi like bees attracted to nectar.

"Dude, that was awesome," Shulk gasped.

"Where did you learn to pull off strategies like that?" Peach shouted.

Luigi had laughs of joy until he saw Ryu smile and walk away with his arms crossed. Luigi jumped out of the crowd and caught up with the karate master.

"Thanks, Ryu. Because of'a you, I'a might be as'a popular as'a Mario," Luigi thanked.

"Don't give me all the credit, I didn't go easy on you," Ryu laughed, playfully rubbing Luigi on the head.

 **What do you think? And the next chapter is one you've all been asking for. It's to do with royalty…?**


	6. Peach x Zelda - Pelda

_Okay, there_ _'_ _s something I need to say. If you want a ship involving Robin, Corrin, or any other male/female character, make sure you state which gender you want them to be. You don't need to say male, because if you don't classify them with a gender I'll assume you want a male Robin or Corrin. But if you want a female Robin/Corrin, that's when you have to say. Yes, thank you._

 _So let's enlighten your reading needs with a chapter you've all been asking for. This one is an AU, where everything is set out in the real world and they won't have any special powers, but they'll retain their appearances and personalities and some equipment that they still use in Smash._

 **Peach: Female Smasher**

 **Zelda: Female Smasher**

"Well, Junior, someday you won't need a babysitter. Someday you'll grow up to be as big and strong as me," Bowser babytalked his baby, Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr stared at him in the pram and held his father's finger.

Bowser sighed and got out his phone. He scrolled down his contacts. He asked Ganondorf, but he said he doesn't like babies. He asked the Hands, but they were too busy managing the baby they had both adopted, and Tabuu was helping. He didn't even consider asking Dedede, he's bad with babies. He asked Meta Knight, but he said he had some business to attend to. Wolf was too busy preparing Dark Pit for an exam. That was all his friends on his phone. Except for one. His crush, Peach. Bowser sighed and called Peach.

Peach actually answered. "Bowser, for the last time, I'm taken."

"It's not that, will you babysit Bowser Jr for the day?" Bowser groanded.

"YES! I LOVE BABIES!" Peach gasped through the phone.

"Great…" Bowser growled, and ended the call.

 **X-X-X**

Bowser's door knocked. Bowser slowly raised up from the couch and walked towards the door. Hesitating, he turned the doorknob and opened the door to see Peach…and Zelda.

"You didn't mention you were bringing your girlfriend," Bowser grunted.

"Very funny, Bowser," Zelda replied. They both brushed past Bowser and walked towards Bowser Jr in the pram.

"He's adorable," Peach grinned.

"Yes, unlike father, unlike son," Zelda sniggered. Bowser just growled at her. Bowser grabbed his briefcase and plodded out of the door.

"I'll be returning at 4:00PM. Here's a list of what to do with him in order. His snacks are in the fridge labelled 'Junior'. If anything happens to him, you're next. Bye," Bowser shouted, shoving a list of instructions in Zelda's face, and slamming the door shut and jumping on the bus which came to pick him up for work. The bus then drove off.

Zelda sighed and took the list off her face. She stared at it with a "WTF" expression on her face.

Peach took Bowser Jr out of his pram. "Your dad doesn't understand, does he? Two princesses are better than one!" Peach complained to the baby with her best baby talk. She then turned to Zelda. "So what's first on the list?" she asked.

"Screw the list," Zelda answered. "How hard can looking after one baby be?"

"Um, Zelda…Bowser won't be very happy if he found out we completely ignored him," Peach frowned.

"Oh please, I'm not scared of that Blastoise's ugly stepbrother. I mean, look at this. **No fun** ," Zelda mockingly laughed and read off a rule off Bowser's list.

Peach gasped. No baby deserved to have such a boring and strict life. Maybe Zelda was right.

Zelda scrunched up the list and threw it into the bin with perfect accuracy.

"So what should be do with him?" Peach asked.

"Let's take him to the park. Every baby likes the park," Zelda suggested.

 **X-X-X**

Peach and Zelda drove Bowser Jr in his pram towards the park, where a lot of other kids and babies were playing too.

Peach and Zelda parked the pram then sat down on a bench.

"So Zelda, how's Link?" Peach asked.

"Oh, you know. He's off to war again," Peach replied.

Peach and Zelda were so drawn into their conversation that Bowser Jr managed to climb out of the pram and crawl elsewhere.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat. Watch the baby for me," Peach said, walking off the a long queue lining up to a hot dog stand.

"Okay," Zelda answered, looking at the pram. She quickly notice Bowser Jr wasn't there!

Zelda gasped and started frantically turning her head everywhere just to try and notice him. But he was absolutely out of her sight. Where was he? Where was he?

Zelda got up, held her dress and sprinted towards Peach, who coming coming back with a hot dog in her hand.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Peach asked between bites.

Zelda lost her calm, cool and collected self. She didn't know what to say. She just badly improvised. "So…say if you lost a child…let's say a baby for example…would you want me to tell you?" Zelda panted.

"YOU LOST BOWSER JR?" Peach screamed, dropping her hot dog conveniently into a trash can and rushing towards the bench and frantically looking around, uselessly calling Bowser Jr's name.

"Zelda, we have to go find him, or else Bowser will roast us. Literally," Peach panicked.

"Peach, you're going to make your heart rate go up too much, we just need to look around and ask around," Zelda assured her.

 **X-X-X**

Peach and Zelda walked up to a guy drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hello, have you seen a baby monster with a green, spikey shell around here?" Peach asked.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. I saw him climb all the way up there," the guy said, pointing to a tree at the other side of the park. Bowser Jr was hanging off a branch. He looked at the princesses and smiled. Peach and Zelda both dramatically gasped.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TRY TO HELP HIM?" Peach and Zelda both shouted.

"Wasn't my problem," the guy shrugged, walking off and sipping his coffee.

Peach and Zelda desperately groaned and ran towards the tree. Bowser Jr looked down at them and smiled again.

"Come on, Junior! Jump! Jump!" Peach encouraged. Bowser Jr just looked at her and blinked.

"Bowser Jr shouldn't jump, it's too dangerous," Zelda said.

"Well, how do you suggest we get him down?!" Peach screamed at her.

"Leave this to us," another voice called. Peach and Zelda both turned to the voice. It was the Duck Hunt Duo. Duck Hunt Bird carried Duck Hunt Dog to the same level as the branch. Bowser Jr's attention then turned to them.

"Don't be afraid, buddy," Dog assured him. Bowser Jr giggled and jumped into his arms. Bird seemed to be struggling to carry both an old dog and a turtle monster just by his feet, but he was still doing a great job at not dropping them.

They safely landed on the ground and Bowser Jr hopped out of DH Dog's arms, then climbed up Peach's back and sat on her left shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you," Peach praised.

"It's no problem," DH Bird grinned, carrying his dog partner elsewhere.

Peach looked at Zelda and sighed. "I'm so glad that's over," she smiled.

"And I think Bowser Jr would agree," Zelda replied, before noticing something scary. "Wasn't Bowser Jr on your shoulder?"

Peach looked at her shoulder. Bowser Jr was gone! It's as if he could teleport. They looked around for him again, and they notice Bowser Jr in a wide space. Bowser Jr whistled, and his little Clown Car came. He jumped in it and took off into the air, looking back and waving.

"DAMMIT!" Peach exclaimed.

 **X-X-X**

Peach and Zelda had somehow managed to get as high as Bowser Jr's Clown Car, and were both holding on to it.

"Bowser Jr, STOP!" Peach screamed at the top of her lungs. All of the citizens looked up in response to the sudden shout. All they could see was an orange blob flying in the sky.

Bowser Jr did stop, but the scream in his ear scared him. He started whimpering, then started wailing. The Clown Car started falling at high speeds.

They were way high up in the sky. They actually passed an aeroplane when falling. The princesses accidentally let go of the Clown Car, and held onto each other. Bowser Jr was suddenly able to pilot the car, then he started flying upwards, waving to the falling girls.

"DAMN!" Peach yelled.

Zelda sighed. She touched Peach's cheek with her hand and looked straight at her eyes. "Peach, I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault," she confessed.

"I'm the one who suggested going to the park," Peach frowned.

"At least if we're going to die, I can die with you," Zelda said. They both shed a tear and touched their foreheads against each other, then they closed their eyes.

They didn't stop falling until they fell into another Clown Car. This one was on the ground, and it was bigger. When Peach and Zelda got up, they blinked and gasped at who was looking at them. The turtle monster himself, Bowser.

"I need to look for better babysitters," he laughed.

 **X-X-X**

"So you're not mad at us?" Peach inquired, dusting off her dress.

"Nah," Bowser chuckled, putting his son back into his pram. "I do get very concerned about my son's wellbeing, but really I should be more worried about yours. Clearly he can handle himself better than you can."

 _"_ _Starting to wish he was mad at us so I'd have a reason to hit him,"_ Zelda thought.

"That's one good girlfriend you've got there," Bowser remarked.

Peach and Zelda looked at each other. "Yeah, I guess so," they both grinned at once.

 **And that's why I'm never having kids.**


End file.
